moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shado-Pan Emissary
The Horde's Shado-Pan Emissary organization was founded shortly after the beginning of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria to promote the Shado-Pan's interests to the New Horde. ---- The Shado-Pan have been holding off the Sha remnants rather well. The Sha have almost been completely vanquished since the Heart of Y'saarj was destroyed. The Shado-Pan have sent out emissaries to the Horde and the Alliance. The Shado-Pan sect that was sent to the Horde are there to keep tabs on their Horde allies, after how much destruction Garrosh has caused to their beloved homeland. OOC Information My aim for this guild is to bring about some of that themed RP. The Shado-Pan's lore is pretty rich, and interesting. That is what I love about the Shado-Pan, and I also would like to bring their presence to life in some way. We are still in Charter Form, so I am looking for people to 'found' the guild with me, and for people to offer ideas on how to get this rolling. What we hope to Feature *'Heavy Roleplay:' (roleplaying around various continents of Azeroth, dungeons, old raids, trying to RP in pretty much any place we can possibly can. We will also try to remain somewhat neutral as a guild IC between the Alliance and Horde. PVP could be considered training, or our 'sect' of the Shado-Pan also serve the Huojin under Ji Firepaw. It may come on a case by case basis. There may be some PVP between us and Alliance guilds IC, but for the most part we will try to uphold neutrality.) *'Shado-Pan Uniforms for High Ranks:' There will be a high rank in the guild will be able to wear the Shado-Pan uniform. In order to get this rank, you will have to get your reputation with the in-game Shado-Pan faction up, and get the pieces of the uniform. This will be something that we should strive to get IC. IF you have the uniform already, that's fine. You will have to spend time with the guild, and doing IC stuff with other members until you will get that rank promoted to you. *If you have questions on this, please ask. *'Unique Ranks for the Omnia, Blackguard, and Wu Kao Disciplines:' (We will be allowing Pandaren classes and race only. The classes, depending on what class you are, that will determine what discipline rank you will be put into. There may be events for each section of ranks.) *'Various Events:' We will try to have various events, from Heavy RP, to PVE, and PVP. There may also be mixing between Heavy RP and PVE (dungeons and other things IC) etc. We may also try DM-events, where we allow our members to have the 'head' of an event, and be a story-teller. Dice-rolls and other things can also be used, similar to a pen-and-paper D&D session. *'Progression:' While it won't be a primary focus, if we have enough interest, we might try for some PVE progression and arena matches *'And as always--more!'(: P) Feel free to suggest, question, etc. Nothing is really set in stone. If you are interested in signing the charter or joining the guild, please meet me in-game or send me an in-game mail! NOTE: You can contact me now by Weifëng. (The 'e' in feng is ALT code 0235. If you aren't sure how to type alt codes, you hold down ALT and press '0235' on your keyboard's key-pad (once you let go of all keys after typing 0235 it should enter the ë ; usually on the right side of the keyboard. References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Pandaren Organizations Category:Horde Pandaren Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Shado Pan Emissary Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Shado-Pan